


El tesoro de Aguamarina

by Elewenfm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aventuras, Fanzine, Gen, Inari, Piratas, Preview, Sirenas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser pirata en el calipso no es tan fácil como parece...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tesoro de Aguamarina

**Author's Note:**

> Preview del relato publicado en el primer número del fanzine digital INARI. La temática era sobre piratas, todo un reto. Sin embargo, me puse manos a la obra y me divertí bastante escribiendo.
> 
> Beateado por: Misvan, Lya, Borja y no recuerdo si alguien más ¡ups!
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos mis relatos originales tienen derechos de autor, ejem. No lo había dicho antes pero lo digo ahora.

Aiden descendió las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la bodega, la madera chirriaba con sus pisadas debido a la humedad acumulada en la madera del navío. 

Calipso había sido su hogar durante los últimos dos años. Le gustaba el océano, no se imaginaba haciendo otra cosa que no fuese navegar a pesar de que el alta mar le seguía produciendo mareos; esa noche vomitó solo dos veces por la borda, estaba de suerte.

Se bajó una botella de ron para ayudarle a pasar la guardia; el Capitán le había encomendado la complicada tarea de vigilar la pesca de la jornada. La mercancía tenía que llegar intacta a puerto. Si sufría algún accidente ya no servía, los mercaderes con los que traficaban eran muy quisquillosos y no pagaban lo mismo si tenía algún defecto.

***

El joven se acercó al estanque en el que estaba encerrada la criatura llevando cuidado de no espantarla. La vio dormida sobre el lecho de algas del fondo, tenía los ojos cerrados. 

Aiden apenas tenía la oportunidad de contemplar su belleza cuando eran capturadas porque él se dedicaba a arrastrar la red con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cubierta en el momento en que una caía atrapada entre ellas.

La mitad de su cuerpo era de mujer y la otra de pez. Su torso estaba desnudo, dejando al descubierto sus encantos femeninos; nunca llevaban ropa encima. Aiden lo agradecía, ya que no veía ninguna mujer desde la última vez que pisaron tierra y de eso hacía seis meses ya.

Ese era el secreto que guardaba el Calipso, su verdadero negocio: el contrabando de sirenas. Nadie le habló de ello hasta que un día vio al Capitán sonreír. Nunca sonreía.

Había encontrado una bahía poblada por decenas de estas valiosas criaturas; no eran una leyenda, eran reales y usaban sus propias armas para evitar ser capturadas. Muchos hombres perdieron sus vidas en el intento, las aguas se volvían salvajes a su alrededor y su canto les aturdía, los que no caían del navío por la fuerza del oleaje se zambullían en busca de los favores de las sirenas. 

La criatura tenía una larga caballera dorada, unas branquias en el cuello y una rutilante cola de escamas doradas. Era sin lugar a dudas un ejemplar único, seguro que conseguía un alto precio por ella.


End file.
